


Memories

by AntivanCrowe



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Amnesia, BUT IT FITS HERE, Gen, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, even though I hate the amnesia trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrowe/pseuds/AntivanCrowe
Summary: Sorey had come back to him, but remembered little, but the most important thing to Mikleo was that Sorey had come back. Will be doing a series of One-shots under this same idea with Mikleo and Sorey exploring previous places where they journeyed during the game. After the defeat of Heldalf.





	Memories

It had been decades since Sorey and company had defeated The Lord of Calamity, Heldalf. Decades since Sorey had went to wake Maotelus. Loneliness became Mikleo’s friend when Sorey left him. He tried to travel with Rose and the others, but it never felt the same without Sorey. Mikleo searched the land for ways to help Sorey and study the ruins like they’d always done, but his hopes never came to fruition. Well, until  **that** day.

 

Mikleo had been clumsy and slipped. He accepted his inevitable fall into the abyss, but a hand grabbed his arm. 

 

A familiar hand.

 

When the hand grabbed Mikleo, he tensed unsure of what to do. When Mikleo came face to face with his savior, Mikleo felt tears well up in his eyes. 

 

Right in front of him was Sorey. It was Mikleo’s Sorey! He was right there! This wasn’t a dream. Sorey had come back to him. The reunion was heartwarming to Mikleo, but there was always a catch. Life was never kind to the good. 

 

Sorey’s memory wasn’t….all there? It was tough for Mikleo even to form the thought. To think that all of the memories he had for Sorey may never be known to Sorey again.That hurt a lot more than Mikleo had expected it to. He fondly looked back on those memories in the worst of times. They were a safety net for Mikleo. To know that Sorey may never remember them felt like a thousand knives stabbing Mikleo’s heart. 

 

Sorey said it was spotty and he definitely remembered who Mikleo was! Sorey remembered being born in Elysia. He remembered Gramps. He had a harder time remembering their journey however. Mikleo didn’t want to mention the human friends they had as they were dead so he couldn’t reconcile with them anyway.

 

“Sorey, do you remember Lailah?”

 

“Hmm...the name seems familiar. Who was she?”

 

“She was the seraph of the sword in Lady Lake. She was the Prime Lord. A fire Seraph.”

 

“Like how I am now?” Sorey had tilted his head and a spark of flame appeared before him. 

 

The fire was quickly doused, but Sorey hadn’t quite mastered his seraph abilities yet.  Everything had stayed the same with Sorey’s appearance, but the fact he was reborn as a seraph shocked Mikleo. It wasn’t as if he didn’t ever think of it, but to physically know that here was Sorey the same kind of spiritual being as Mikleo. 

 

Mikleo laughed and Sorey’s eyes widened at him. Mikleo’s laughter brought a smile to his face.

“What’s so funny, huh?” Sorey’s hands were on his hips and he glared playfully over at Mikleo. 

 

“It’s just funny, to see you compare yourself with Lailah. You two are both fire seraphim, but you feel a lot more powerful than she ever did.” For a moment, Sorey’s eyes seemed to slightly close as his eyebrows creased into a worried frown.

 

“Sorey...would you like to visit Lady Lake?”

 

\--

 

Back then, Lady Lake wasn’t bustling. It had been a while since Mikleo had visited the town. The last time he visited Alisha was the head of the knights. Rose and her had been extremely close then. 

 

Today, Lady Lake was definitely bustling. There must have been some sort of festival going on. Colored paper was thrown around the cobblestones, flags with the country’s emblem were hanging on every building.

 

Sorey acted exactly like the first time they had arrived. Which this time was probably more warranted. 

 

“Whoa, Mikleo this place is incredible! Was it like this when we traveled?” Sorey stared wonderous at all the people.

 

“Sorey, remember no one can see you.” Mikleo spoke softly as he grabbed Sorey’s hand.

 

“There’s a lot more people this time. The Sacred Sword festival was going on then, but it wasn’t as busy as it is today.”

 

Sorey started to push through the crowds and Mikleo felt like he was the one being led through Lady Lake. Sorey ended up leading them to the center bazaar except the stalls had been pushed back and it looked like everyone was dancing. In the middle of the dancing, Mikleo spotted Lailah swimming in the crowds. 

 

Lailah’s laughter resounded in the bazaar and her eyes were filled with joy. 

 

“Mikleo? Sorey!!” Lailah’s figure ran towards the couple and toppled them over to the ground.

 

Sorey was tense as he was on the ground, but Mikleo just laughed slightly.

 

“Who-”

 

“Oh! Sorey! I can’t believe you’re back with us! Ooh you feel warm!” Lailah grabbed Sorey’s hand and hugged it to her chest. Her warm energy doubled Sorey’s and it felt like a beacon of flame to Mikleo.

 

“Sorey, this is Lailah. She was the prime lord.” Mikleo’s voice echoed and Lailah’s eyes widened as she stared at Mikleo.

 

“M-mikleo, why are you-” Hurt crossed her features and Mikleo wondered how hurt he would have been if Sorey hadn’t remembered him. 

 

Sorey may not remember everything, but to be forgotten Mikleo couldn’t even fathom how he would feel if Sorey forgot him completely.

 

“Lailah? I’m sorry I-” Suddenly, Sorey clutched his head and Mikleo went to his side immediately. 

 

Pain etched across Sorey’s face. Mikleo hugged Sorey and after a few moments Sorey blinked away the pain.

 

“Lailah, I remember bits and pieces. Sorry, hehe. My memories haven’t been the best.” Sorey scratched at his head. Lailah’s expression softened and she smiled wide.

 

“Well, what matters is you’re here! I’m so happy to see you! Have you seen Edna or Zaveid?” 

 

“Actually, this is the first time we’ve left Elysia since Sorey came back. He doesn’t remember much about being a Shepherd.”

 

“Hmm, perhaps going back to places we traveled may help jog his memories! I imagine seeing me physically helped…” Lailah trailed off and then clasped her hands together.

 

“It would be fun to travel again! You two came at the right time though! This is a festival honoring the seraphim! A lot of folks are dancing! Why don’t you two join!” Lailah laughed as she returned to dancing by herself in the center.

 

Red started to blossom on Mikleo’s face from his cheeks all the way to his nose.

 

“I-Sorey we don’t have-”

Before Mikleo could get another word out Sorey grabbed Mikleo’s hands and started to dance with the humans around them. 

 

“S-Sorey!” Mikleo had never felt redder than now as Sorey and him started dancing rapidly with the citizens of Lady Lake. 

 

In the distance, he could hear the melody of Lailah’s laughter. Dancing in Sorey’s arms was invigorating and Mikleo even started to relax in the other’s arms. Sorey started laughing and his voice felt as smooth as chocolate. In response  Mikleo started to laugh as well. As the dancing went on Mikleo started to perspire slightly and they slowly stopped. 

 

“That was fun, right? Sorey, do you want to see where you became the Shepherd?” Lailah pointed towards the church.

 

“Yeah, you were resting in the sword right?” Mikleo stared at Sorey in astonishment and Lailah smiled behind her fingers.

 

“Yes! There’s a lot of hope for you yet!” Lailah smiled and the group headed for the temple. 

 

Mikleo hoped that Sorey would be able to remember something from the church, but there was a part of him worried of the pain he had when they came back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for Nanowrimo and I just love the idea of Sorey being reincarnated as a seraph. Also love the idea that he doesn't remember everything orz.


End file.
